Hell and Beyond
by Starpaw77
Summary: Hell goes beyond the limit of insane when Hells Gate is opened. Demons come pouring out and destroying the world. A 16 year old girl named Star Degon has to try and stop the demons somehow with the weekly "witch tasks" she has to do... It was a even bigger mistake to go to Whitechapel for one of her witch tasks... CONTINUED FANFIC!
1. 1x1 Undestroyed

Hello and welcome to my first story! I hope you enjoy!

I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Supernatural.

Hell and Beyond

**Star Degon's POV**

My face saddened standing at the foot of the brown desk "Drell! I don't want to recover a destroyed town!"

Drell's glasses slipped "Star, its one of your weekly witch tasks you have to do!"

My face became a little happier "Well, at least it isn't as bad as the highschool dynamics I had to clean up!" I shivered a little.

I looked serious "At least tell me the town's name, or what happened?"

Drell looked serious back "Whitechapel… It is a town full of supernatural happenings, and is also more of a, "vampire town."

I looked a little at the ground with my eyes focused on Drell "Vampire, town?"

He smirked "Yes, a vampire town…"

Drell smiled a little more "I will teleport you there, and you will clean up the mess!"

I stomped my foot "I am only 16!"

"But you're the "Protector of the Supernatural."

"I don't give a crap!"

"I do, and I get to decide because I am the head of the Witches Council!" "Besides you're the second most powerful witch protector!"

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just cut to it!"

**Authors POV**

She was teleported on a dark hill staring at a destroyed town with a purple and pitch black sky.

"Oh, my, god…"

Drell teleported himself infront of her "Well, this is it!"

"It looks horrible!" She shouted nervously.

"Well, you've seen worse, right?"

"Sure, much worse than a broken down, vampire town." She said sarcasticly

**Star Degon's POV**

Drell teleported me infront of a broken down school that had a sign that said WC High. I walked in and looked around the broken down school. The hallway lights flickered a weird purple. I whispered to myself "You saved people from a burning building when you were eight! You can save a "broken down vampire town." I walked around nervously checking for any "supernatural activity," I looked down at the ground, nobodys body lay on the ground, it was like nobody was there!

All of the sudden I saw a little girl with blonde hair, her white dress was covered with blood. She looked up at me with a dark look, I went up to her and asked "Who are you?"

"Lilith," She answered with a low voice.

She looked straight in my eyes, her eyes slowly rolling back into her head, flinched white. I started running down the hallway to where the door was. I tried opening it but it didn't budge. I broke through the glass and finally escaped. Lilith started walking walking towards me, I used my "witch powers," to give myself some salt. I spread the salt infront of the doorway so Lilith couldn't crawl out. I ran as fast as I could thinking to myself "I am 100% sure she is a demon."

I teleported myself to a dark and tall tower. It looked like a purple and black hurricane circled above the tower, which of course again was creepy.

I went inside the tower where I found a huge room with a spiral staircase and a altar. I went up the stairs revealing a big hallway riddled with doors. I couldn't choose which door to go in so I picked the middle door right infront of me. I was too lazy to actually walk to that door so I teleported myself, seriously, it looked like a mile long hallway, which couldn't be possible unless it was "supernatural," right?

I found a big office with a brown desk that looked mighty familiar to the desk at the Witches Council, which I despised. I went up to a desk revealing two vampire men and a little girl. I grabbed the little girls wrist and made her sit up. Her head flopped back down on top of the desk, which made me really pissed off and grossed out. I went back down the hallway and came to another room right next to the office on the right wall, where a cloacked man's head flopped down on the desk, with a purple orb in his hands.

"How many peoples heads are flopped down in this building?"

I walked forward when I heard a crunching and cracking sound, I stopped walking and paused. I looked down and realised a girl and a boy down on the ground, I looked back up, paused and made a disgusted frown. I walked forward again avoiding the people on the ground. I went up and smiled sarcasticly.

"Aww, how cute!"

I pulled the purple orb from his grip and looked at it, it waved with a dark purple glow and a golden ring around with symbols I couldn't understand. I looked a little harder at the purple orb and noticed the purple waving was black magic.

**Authors POV**

While Star continued to try to decipher the symbols on the weird purple orb, the cloaked man's head picked up from the desk behind her.

He shouted to her "Give me the Lucifractor!"

Star laughed a little "The Luci wha?"

He got angrier "I said, give me the damn Lucifractor!"

She laughed again "Yeah, yeah, yeah, like I am giving this to you!"

"Give me it now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Star sighed "When is this bullcrap ever gonna end?"

"Never?" He smirked.

He threw Star against the hard cobble wall and received the Lucifractor from her grip.

He looked into it and shouted "Now I can take over Whitechapel!"

A boy from behind the desk appeared "No, that's not how it works. You're a horrid "Vice Principal," the only way your getting something as powerful as that is if you shove it up your ass!"

The cloaked man turned to him angry "Shut up Ethan!"

He then looked back at Star "You can't stop me!"

Star shook her head and facepalmed herself "Really? Because its as if I learned your "weaker."

"How?"

"Vice Principal?"

"I am not!"

"That's what he said!"

"Son of a bitch!"

**Star Degon's POV**

"You don't like being "Vice Principal," awww." I said sarcasticly.

He shouted angrily "Your distracting as hell!"

"Hells distracting?" The person from behind the desk asked acting curious.

I raised a eyebrow "Oh boy, we're gonna have to put some salt on this one!"

The cloaked man's face smirked "I ain't possessed ya idjit!"

He then held the Lucifractor up trying to "redestroy Whitechapel."

"Hahaha! You can't stop me now!"

The other person from behind the desk smashed the cloaked mans head down on the desk, and grabbed the Lucifractor. The cloaked man laughed.

"You stupid seer!"

I raised a eyebrow "What?"

He replied back to the cloaked man "You assbutt!"

I looked at the other person strangely "Assbutt?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Supernatural?"

"Sure." He squinted his eyes annoyed

I then turned to the cloaked man "Seer? What kinda names are seer and assbutt? Ok, I get assbutt, but seer? This towns strange!"

The cloaked man looked annoyed at her "That's what he is!"

I squinted then raised her eyebrows "That's not possible. There are like only two of them!"

The seer's eyes turned bigger "What?"

My uh oh expression came on "Uh oh…"

The cloaked man became angrier "All I wanted was to destroy this town! Then you came in, you bitch!"

My mouth and eyes grew big "What did you just call me you idjit!"

"I called you a bitch! Can you not hear or somethin?"

**Authors POV**

Star tilted her head "You shouldn't play with daddies balls."

"That is not a ball! It is the Lucifractor, and it is not daddies… It is Lucifer's, my best friend…"

Star's eyes grew huge as she tried saying his name "Lu-Luci-Lucifer?" She bit her lip.

"Yes, Lucifer…"

"The devil himself?!"

"Yes."

"Your friend? He is waaaay out of your league!"

"No, he isn't."

"How?"

"I am one of the most powerful wizards that had ever lived, related to another one of the most powerful wizards ever, he'd be so proud of me!"

"He is the leader of Hell itself!"

"So what? I am Stern!"

"I noticed."

"No! I mean my names Stern!"

"Name that matches your personality! Nice!"

He turned to the seer with the Lucifractor "I am tired of this bullshit that seems a couple hours long! You should really give me it!"

The seer titled his head and raised his eyebrows "Excuse me? Giving this to you? Wow, your really stupid, aren't you?"

"I said give me it!"

"Not even if it was to save the world…"

"I said give it!"

"Ok." He held up the Lucifractor "Fetch." He threw the Lucifractor towards a wall with bookshelves.

Stern teleported holding the Lucifractor "Not that easy!"

Star held her hand raising Stern to the wall. She teleported the Lucifractor into her hand and held it up.

**Star Degon's POV**

I held up the Lucifractor to Stern. The purple energy hit him hard. My eyes squinted with anger after Stern, especially after he had called me a "bitch." He dropped to the ground and disappeared.

"Yeah! That's what you deserve after calling a "witch" a "bitch."

The seer smiled happily "He deserved that for so many other shity reasons."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows "What other things did he do?"

"You don't want to know…"

"Ok, I don't want to know."

He said "I think we should get out of here. This place is starting to give me the creeps!"

"Good idea!"

We both walked out till he looked back "We have to help them."

I looked confused "Help who? The people back there?"

I looked back at that room.

"Yeah."

"Ok? But can't we get to that later?"

"One of them can help us."

"And which one of them is that?"

"The girl."

I smirked darkly "Ohhh, I see."

He hit my arm irritated.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for!"

"That."

"Which that? Stern or when I teased you?"

"Both."

We went back to the room where the "Stern bitch" had got us! I held my hand over the girl chanted some random healing spell, I kinda didn't know what it meant, as you could tell.

**Authors POV**

The girl looked confused and scared.

"Wha-what is this?"

"Sarah?" The seer asked.

"What happened?"

"Stern used his stupid little Lucifractor to destroy the whole town!"

Star looked sarcastic "Yeah, that now I will have to clean up! Joy for me!"

He looked at Star annoyed "Really? Clean the whole thing up? What are you? A witch?"

She burst out laughing partly because of his sarcasim, but that he guessed what she was "perfectly,"

"How'd you know that?"

"Know what?"

"Know that I saw a witch?!"

"You're a witch?"

"Yeah, a witch, not a bad one but a witch."

"I guess I am not surprised because I found out my vice principal was one evil powerful son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, but he's gone now, right?"

"Sure…"

Sarah looked confused "Stern's gone! He was a nice principal!"

The seer looked at her with a surprised and confused look "Nice? Sure… He was "nice."

Star looked at him irriated "He was one nice son of a bitch."

They went down the hall trying to find a way out of the dark tower. He paused.

"We have to get Benny first!"

Star looked down with darkening eyes "Benny? You mean another person! How many people are here?! Two thousand!?"

He squinted and folded his arms "Probabaly a little more than that."

**Star Degon's POV**

"How the heck do you know that?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Yeah, because…

I tilted my head "Ok…"

They went into another room with a boy laying down.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, he got knocked out by his own spell."

"He casted a spell on himself, and got knocked out? Idjit!"

"I wouldn't call him a idjit, but unfortunately that's the ugly truth."

"Really?"

"The dude raised bunches of possessed animals from the dead! Is that the definition you were going for?!"

"He is worse than a idjit!"

"You should see Rory, or not."

"Rory? Another person! In this building!?"

"No!"

I went over to him and put a healing spell on him chanting random stuff that got stuck in my head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Your "idjit" self used a spell to make yourself unconscious!"

"I guess I did? I had a good dream!"

The seer shaking his head fast "We don't want to hear!"

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Just don't…"

Benny got up and looked at me "What did you do to wake me up?"

**Authors POV**

She said "Why should I tell you?"

He smiled "Because your hot!"

The seer looked annoyed "Ignore it, he does it all the time."

"He does? Really?"

Benny shook his head "I do not! I mean to some. But not all!"

Star looked at him weirdly "Really? I mean you do seem to be the dufus causing everything!"

Benny looked angry at her "I do not!"

"Riiight, like I heard you didn't raise bunches of dead animals from the dead!"

Benny looked at the seer and Sarah "Which one of you told her this?"

Sarah shook her head nervously "I didn't! I just woke up!"

Benny's head looked over at the seer "Ethan!"

The seer nervously smiled "See you later shitlords!"

He ran out of the room. Benny's head looked angrily towards the door.

"I am gonna destroy you!"

Benny ran out of the room.

Star looked confused as hell "What just happened? Did he really do that?"

Sarah looked down "Sadly, he did that…"

Star looked out the door "He is one stupidness layer on top of another idjit layer."

Sarah stared at her confused "Dafuj you just say?"

Star rolled her eyes "Yeah…"

Later on she stood infront of all of them.

"I sadly will have to go because I have to save other people right? Well, anyways the towns fixed everythings restored!"

They all said their goodbyes and she left…


	2. 1x2 Stern's Revenge

Hell and Beyond Chapter 2

Hello and welcome back to Hell and Beyond Chapter 2, also known as "Stern's Revenge." The first one, as you could tell, I got a little tired writing it. But now I am back!

I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Supernatural.

**Authors POV**

Bobby was the angriest he could ever be! He walked behind Sam and Dean and slapped both of their heads hard.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. "What's wrong with you Bobby!" He turned around to look at Bobby.

"You idjits opened Hells Gate!"

"We're sorry!" Sam said regretfully.

"Oh really!"

"You saw we didn't open it, Bobby!" Dean standing up and shouting.

Bobby sighed and looked at the ground "I am sorry, I had to take my anger out on something!"

"Why us? You could've walked up to Crowley and beat the shit out of him." Sam said exasperated and polite.

"Crowley? Why would I beat the shit out of him?!"

Dean giggled and sighed "We saw the photo…"

"What photo?" Bobby asked nervously with wide eyes.

Sam made his "puppy eye look," "The Photo…With you and Crowley…"

Bobby asked even more nervous "The Photo? You mean?"

Dean slapped his own knee "Yes we mean The Photo!"

Bobby whispered to himself "Oh shit…"

Sam smiled "I heard that!"

Bobby sighed "Of course you did!"

**Star Degon's POV**

I went up to Drell and asked him "Why do you have dreadlocks?"

"No time for games Star! You have to go back to Whitechapel!"

"WHAT?! MY GOD YOU'RE NOT MAKING ME DO THAT!" I got up and shouted

"Of course I am just me and my dreadlocks." Drell smirked.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I cursed.

Drell started laughing his ass off "I love it when you're angry!"

"You're sick Drell, don't you know that?"

"Of course I am!"

Drell teleported me back to Whitechapel, oh boy was I mad at him! I went up to Benny and the other person…

"Hello Benny and seer dude!" I said trying not to vomit my anger on them.

The seer squinted angrily at Star "Excuse me? Seer dude? What kind of crap name is that?"

"You never told me your name?"

"And you don't listen properly…"

"I listen properly! The only reason I am here his because Drell told me to come!"

"Riiiiiight… And?"

My anger started spilling "DRELL IS A SON OF A BITCH, OK!" Well, not really "started."

"Wow, you really despise him don't you?"

"UHHH, DUH! DRELL IS A SON OF A BITCH, JERK, BITCH, ASSBUTT, THAT KEEPS ON MAKING ME DO THESE GODAMN WITCH TASKS!"

The seers eyes opened huge "Wow, just wow…"

Benny hid behind the seer "Ethan, I am scared."

The seer stared at Star nervously "Yeah, me too…"

I looked at him and folded her arms "I am mad at Drell, ok? He was being a little bitch!"

The seer rolled his eyes "Of course he was being a bitch… He's like Stern." He tilted his head.

"Uhh, maybe, he is exactly like Stern!"

"That sucks, for you!"

"It sucks that you're stuck with Stern!"

A school announcement came out of the speaker "Here is our new principal replacement, for Principal Hicks!"

Whatever his name asked "I thought that was for Principal Stern? That must mean Principal Stern is back! Everybody run!"

I stared at him weirdly "Dafuq da mean?"

"Stern is back…" He stared at me with exasperation.

A man with dark hair and a trench coat came through the door…

The announcement speaker shouted "Give a nice and warm welcoming to Principal Castiel!"

"Castiel? Psshhhh. What kinda name is that! I know that he got that from Supernatural!" Whatever his name said.

I burst out laughing at the name "Castiel? Hahaha! What a weird name!"

Castiel stared at me and crossed his arms "My "parents" gave me the name."

He walked into the Principals office with some coffee in his hands.

We all stared at the Principals office wondering.

Benny stared creepily "What kinda name is Castiel?"

"I wonder about him…" The other person said.

I crossed my arms "His names Castiel and he has a freaking dirty trench coat! Duh! He is weird!"

All of the sudden a loud thump came out of the front of Whitechapel's door entrance...

**Author's POV**

"Is that, is that, Stern?" Star bit her lip.

"Come on! Quick!" Ethan dragged us to the other side of the hallway.

"What is this?" Star asked looking weirdly at him.

"Let's just stand still. Got it?"

They stood still. Stern got closer to the three of them.

"Just because your frozen doesn't mean I can't see you."

"Yeah, we know," said Star unenthusiastically.

Stern shook his head laughing a little "I can still see you."

"Yeah, we know." Ethan copied Star.

"I can still see you."

"No, you can't." Benny said happily.

"Yes, I can."

Star whispered to Ethan and Benny "Well this isn't awkward at all!"

Stern stood there staring all of them down till they got uncomfortable and walked away.

"That's the ole' trick I know!"

"Idjit!" Star yelled at Stern.

"Bitch!" Stern shouted back.

"Assbutt!" Shouted Ethan.

Stern went back to his office annoyed at all three of them, and not even knowing that there was a new Vice Principal around.

**Star Degon's POV**

I walked past a darkened classroom; I went in revealing cobwebs and old wood. Animal skeletons hanged from the ceiling along with a human skeleton pinned to the wall.

"Hello." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around revealing the little girl with blood splattered all over her dress.

"What are you doing here, you demonic bitch!?"

"I just wanted to have some fun." She smiled.

"What fun?"

"Fun scaring you. This room is not even real!"

"What?!"

"It just appeared didn't it? Aww, you didn't notice."

"Shut up you bitch!"

"Your anger is getting worse…"

"To you it is!"

She shook her head "I am a demon…" Changing the subject.

"I knew it!" I shouted.

"Not any demon."

"What do you mean?"

"I am the "first" demon."

"What?! That can't be!"

"Oh, but how true it is!"

I stepped back scared of Lilith "Stay away!"

Lilith walked forward "No."

I stepped back as far as I could till I came up against a wall. All of the sudden I remembered I was a witch and I had witch powers. "I am so stupid!" I thought to myself. I waved my hand over me making me disappear. Lilith made that "disapproved look."

I found myself in the Whitechapel hall. Thank god that nobody saw me teleport! I went up to the seer and Benny to see what they were talking about.

"Yeah, but what if Stern sees us?" Asked Benny

"Well, I was thinking Star could come with us!" Answered, I can't remember! Ok!

"Why?" Asked Benny.

"Here." He handed over a page to Benny. "Star's a witch, so maybe she can use magic to flash out and in if Stern catches us!"

"Good idea! I knew I was on to something!"

The seer rolled his eyes "Well, we have to get in at exactly 9:00 PM. After we get in we will head to Stern's office and get the Lucifractor!"

"But didn't you say the Lucifractor was made by a powerful demon?" Benny looked nervous.

"Yeah, but it's meant to kill vampires, so where in the clear!"

"Anyways why did the most powerful "demon" want to kill vampire?"

"Probably because he got annoyed with them!"

"Makes sense."

I came out from behind the place where I was hiding and said "I heard that!"

"Oh no." sighed the seer.

"Oh no? I am going to help!"

"That's great! I thought we would have to trick you into doing it!"

"Trick me? You were going to do that?"

"Did I say trick you I meant ask you."

"Pfffttt." I made a noise exasperated.

"So we have to get in at 9:00 PM exactly?"

"Exactly!"

**Authors POV: 8:34 PM**

"So are we all ready?" Star asked.

"Yep!"

"Good!"

Benny tried putting a tent stake in the ground "This is not working!"

Star facepalmed "It's because your trying to put a stake on hard floor ya idjit!"

Benny picked up the stake and looked at it "Oh." He said in a noticing way.

"Besides we don't need tents! That would be waaaay too noticeable!" Star pointed out.

"Yeah, but what else are we going to do? You said you saw a little blonde girl in a white dress covered with blood named Lilith!" Ethan looked at Star suspicious.

"Yeah, but I mean we could sleep in a different classroom? Right?"

"Right."

They all set up supplies in a different classroom a little ways from where Benny tried putting up a "tent."

Ethan got out a night vision camera.

Star stared at the camera "What the heck do we need that for?"

"Well, to see in the dark for one and two, we can use while we are looking in different directions!"

Benny pointed at the camera "Great idea!" He slapped the camera.

"Benny!" Ethan shouted.

"Sorry."

"Uh oh." The seer looked into the camera.

"Please don't tell me what I think "uh oh" means?" Star asked nervously.

"Uh oh means what you were thinking." He looked darkly.

"Star grabbed the camera and looked into it and pulled it away from her face.

"Thanks a lot Benny!"

"You're welcome!" He smiled. Then he whispered to himself "I should really slap more cameras to impress hot girls!"

"I heard that!" Star shouted.

"You think Star's hot? Pssshhh, you can't think that!" Ethan said with concern.

They Benny and Star turned around to stare at him.

"What?" He asked sarcastically.

"How come you said you can't think that?"

"Did I say that? No, no, no, I meant you shouldn't say that for Star's safety. Damn it!" He snapped.

"Hmm, not obvious at all." Star staring at him in a weird way.

"Well, done with that conversation, now can we try to get the Lucifractor and talk about this later?" He tried shutting them up.

"Getting the Lucifractor?" A voice said from behind.

Star nervous as hell said "I really hope that's not who I think it is!"

They all turned around revealing Lilith.

"Lilith!?" Star shouted.

"I knew you would fall for that Stern voice!"

"What are you doing here?" Star asked nervously.

"I am going to help you." She sat down in the middle of them.

"Help us? I heard you killed people!" Ethan shouted .

"Well, the Lucifractor belongs to one of my old friends "Lucifer."

"The devil himself?!" Star shouted.

"Yes, the devil himself!"

"Wait, wait, wait, your names Lilith? Who the heck is this Lucifer guy?" Benny asked curiously.

Star facepalmed again "You are soo stupid, do you know that?"

"No." Benny said innocently.

"Follow me!" Lilith said cheerfully.

They all came to Stern's office to reveal a ball like shape covered in black silk.

"Hmm, soooo not obvious at all." Star said sarcastically.

She lifted up the silk revealing the Lucifractor.

Lilith's face saddened "I am sorry but I have to go." She grabbed the Lucifractor out of Star's hands and disappeared.

"What the heck?!" Shouted Star.

All of the sudden they heard a more "low/deeper" voice behind them.

"Where's my weapon?"

They all turned around revealing Stern holding up his hand. Stern shot purple like energy into each and every one of them, accept for Lilith of course, who had already left them behind. They woke up sitting in three chairs in front of Stern, sitting in his office.

"What were you doing?"

"Uh, um nothing!" Ethan tried making an accuse.

"You all get detention! Now scram!"

They all ran out of Stern's office.

"Unfortunately he caught us." Said Star unhappily.

"Well, Drell's calling me again so I have to go!"

They all said their goodbyes and she left… Again…


	3. 1x3 Trapped in Water

Hell and Beyond Chapter 3

_**This is Hell and Beyond Chapter 3 also known as Trapped in **__**Water**__**. This one was inspired by the Supernatural Water Spirit episode, but also inspired by the weirdness that goes on in my mind. I hope you enjoy this Hell and Beyond! PS: Sorry I have not made any fan fictions in a while. :/**_

_**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Supernatural!**_

**Star Degon's POV**

"Can you believe I won to do the school announcements each morning?!" I said excited.

"Yeah, considering you seem to say "idjit" a lot." Ethan said not impressed.

"You're going to be doing the school news?!" Benny asked nervously.

"Yup!" I said happily.

All of the sudden Benny ran and hid behind a trashcan. We looked weirdly at him.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked staring at him.

"Because, you make some monstrous words up! And I don't want to be involved in that!" He said nervously looking at me.

"Yeah, kinda like when you said "fuckstorm." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You know that's a hell of a great word!" I put my hands on my hips.

"Fuckstorm?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, fuckstorm…" I smirked at him.

We then turned over to Benny to see him peering out the side of the trash can scared.

"Aww, don't worry, I won't even say a thing about you." I sounded thoughtful but sarcastic.

"Really." His sarcastic fear face came on.

"This seems something like Rory would do." Ethan crossed his arms.

"It does?" Benny asked weirdly.

An announcement came up on the speaker of Whitechapel "Star Degon's turn to announce the daily tasks!" I smiled a huge smile.

I felt like I was walking in slow motion, which I really was because I used a quick and easy spell that I did in my head to make the whole school go in slow motion. When I got to the door I undid the spell and went up a few stairs. I saw a room that looked like it would be a news room or something. It had a camera so I could show up on the monitor, which was incredible! I sat in the chair and pointed the microphone to my face.

"Hello, and welcome to Whitechapel High news! This is your host, Star Degon." I smiled as I stared at the camera. All of the sudden Rory came in with a huge smile and pushed me out of my seat.

"Ouch!" I said falling out of my seat.

"It's a Rortastic day! See what I did there? Rortastic!" Rory made one of the most fowl jokes I have ever heard in the history of this entire planet!

I got back up, pushed him out of my seat and sat back down.

"Just ignore him; he's one of the most obnoxious boys in school!" I said looking at him on the floor rubbing his head.

"Hey! That's rude!" He shouted at me. I knew this would turn into a microphone war that would never end.

He got up and grabbed the microphone from me, "whaaaats up! Again!" Rory shouted into the microphone. I made an attempt to grab the microphone but he held on to it hard. It was like a tug-uh-war on sugar!

"Give it!" He shouted to me.

"No!" I shouted at him back.

"I was going to talk about how I am soooooo special!" Rory kept tugging.

"Come one! You are so full of yourself!" I tugged further to my side.

"No I am not!" He squinted, his eyes angry at me.

All of the sudden I felt the microphone slipping from our grips. It fell on the floor and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"Rory!" I shouted at him.

"That' not my fault, that's yours!" He pointed down at the broken microphone.

I felt a man behind me. His hard breath breathed down my neck, up and down. I sucked in my lips knowing who it was and what was about to happen.

"Principal Stern! How delightful to see you." I shook his hand smiling nervously at him.

"You two, office now." He grabbed our hands dragging us out of the news room door and out to the hallway. I bitch slapped Rory with the one hand Stern wasn't grabbing. Rory glared directly into my eyes, making me feel uncomfortable. When we got to the office Stern sat down at his chair, also known as the "thrown."

"So." He folded his hands together raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh." Rory looked nervously at him then got up and pointed towards me. "It's all her fault!" He shouted looking at me.

"Nu uh!" I said getting up.

"Sit down sit down!" Stern shouted getting a bottle of water from his desk.

"Fine." Rory folded his arms looking annoyed at me.

Stern took a sip of water looking carefully at both of us through the bottle. Stern tried pulling his bottle off but it wouldn't come off. I felt a drop of water on the floor staining the carpet.

"What the heck!" Rory tried pulling his bottle off.

The water grew more and more. I got out of my seat moving slowly backwards towards the door. Rory finally pulled the water bottle off and ran out the door. Stern ran out the door in a huff. The windows in the hall where you could see into the office started cracking.

"What the heck is going on?" Stern looked upset.

"Pffftt, you would know something about this!" I shouted annoyed at him.

"No, I wouldn't." He looked at me and folded his arms.

"You know all sorts of stuff, you know, the Lucifractor." I whispered to him.

"Yeah not about this!" He stepped away from me.

The office began filling up with water more and more. The hard wooden office door began cracking. Water leaked under from the door. The office was almost halfway full.

"Wow, just, wow." My eyes widened at the sight.

"Holy crap!" Rory covered his face.

An alarm began ringing loudly turning on the sprinklers. All the students began screaming running in circles. Ethan and Benny walked over just staring at the office.

"You had something to do with this!" Ethan accused Stern.

"No I didn't! Do you think I would flood my office?!" Stern looking weirdly at him.

"Maybe." He folded his arms tilting his head.

"I am not that stupid!" He looked irritated at him.

"Anyways! We should figure out what is happening here!" I interrupted, because I know what happens when a Stern fight happens…

"How? We don't even know anything about flooding principal's offices?!" Ethan pointed at the over flowing principal office.

"I don't know? Just figure it out like everybody else?" I shrugged.

"What do you mean by everybody else?" He stared at me.

"Sam, Dean, Buffy?" I shrugged again.

"Really?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, really." My eyebrows rose.

"Well, whatever this is, we have infinite water!" Benny standing there smiling at the office.

"Oh come on! It's dirty." Ethan looked disgusted.

"I don't care." Benny smiled like a happy idiot.

"I am going to figure this out! And when I do I will make sure it doesn't happen again!" I started walking off.

"Wait, we should go together." Ethan stopped me.

"When?" I closed my eyes and raised my eyebrows.

"Right now?" He looked at me.

"We don't even know where we are going!" I face palmed myself.

"I heard there was this place where strange things have been happening." Benny took out his phone.

"Then what is it?" I asked him anxiously.

"Lake LOL!" He smiled at his phone.

"Wha? Eh, maw?" I spluttered.

"Lake LOL." He pointed to the location on his phone.

"Yeah, I know! But, but, that's a huge lake!?" She shouted at him.

"So?"

"So? That's going to be a big problem!" I shouted at Benny.

"We're dead." Ethan closed his eyes.

"No, no, we are not! Or maybe we are." I looked at the ground.

Sarah came over here to look at what happened to the office."What the heck?!" She looked at the office nervously.

"Yeah I know." I started laughing my ass off.

"How?" She tilted her head.

"I ain't sure…" I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!" She looked at me nervously.

"Because, you came in here with such a confused look!" I smiled.

I think I might've known what happened to the office, but I can never be sure. I teleported myself to the Witches Council to see if Drell knew anything, anything at all about this.

_**Authors POV**_

"No." He shook his head.

"Well, you're head of the Witches Council!" Star pointed out.

"Don't tell anyone this, but, I don't know everything." He leaned in and whispered to her.

"Ok. Though I might tell a few peeps." She whispered back.

He cast a dirty look at her. Drell then pulled out some files from under his desk, "Here." He gave her the files. She opened some revealing older murder cases of people drowning, lakes having title waves, boats being sucked into the deepness of the lake. Star looked at the inside of the files with wide eyes.

"How can all of this happen?!" She asked Drell surprised.

"I am not quite sure. But I think myths might explain." He took the files out of her hands.

"Like what myths?" She asked nervously.

"Myths about that certain lake." He nodded and went over to his desk.

Drell pressed a button that raised a computer-like screen out of his desk. He then started typing things on the huge screen.

"So? What is there?" Star asked.

"Well, there's been a myth about a girl who went near the lake and fell off the pier. She was never seen again, but some people say they have seen her underwater."

"Like?" Star asked confused.

"Like she is some kind of ghost haunting the place, but people say they never have seen the bottom half of her."

"So?" Star raised an eyebrow.

"Like some say that she's a siren or something." He kept looking at his computer screen.

"Siren? That's impossible!" Star didn't want to believe it.

"Well, if an evil Vice Principal exists, so can a siren!" Drell pointed out.

"Ok, fine. I will try and investigate this "unnatural" cause." She teleported herself out of the room.

_**Star Degon's POV**_

Siren? I kept thinking to myself as I went down the Whitechapel hallway. I never thought that a "siren" would even exist. I went over to where Ethan and Benny were. I looked over to see Rory being a total dufus, as always.

"Ok, I might've found out what it was." I said.

"What was?! That I can own the radio?!" Rory asked hyper.

"No!" I turned to him irritated.

"Ok so what do you think it is?" Ethan asked.

"Drell said it might be a siren." I said.

"A siren? Seriously?" The seer said annoyed.

"Well, that's what Drell said!" I told him.

"Well, then let's go tackle it!" Benny said excited.

"Do you even realize we need the proper equipment?!" I said starting to get irritated.

"Oh, no I did not realize that." He looked confused.

I face palmed myself, "well, if we are going to defeat this thing, we're going to need a boat!" I pointed out.

"We're can we get a boat." Ethan asked eyeing me.

I looked at him and smirked, my devious smile. While on the pier I created a boat using my magic.

"Fine, you win!" The seer folded his arms.

"That's what I thought!" I smiled proving a point.

"How are we going to drive this thing?" Benny stared at the boat.

"I know how to drive a boat!" I shouted annoyed.

"I never knew that!" He stared at the boat.

"Anyways, we should get in. But if we die, we will be thankful that the Principals Office got flooded." I said putting my arms around the both of them.

We got in the boat and starting heading out into the further lake.

"Here fishy, fishy." Benny holding a fish out to the siren.

I slapped Benny's hand making the fish fall into the lake.

"Hey!" He shouted at me.

"Well? That's an idiot move!" I folded my arms.

"How?" He looked at me with a sad look.

"How?! You could cause us to drown!" I pointed out.

All of the sudden I saw a scaly hand appear out of the water. It grabbed the fish and went back into the darkness of the lake.

"AHHHH!" Benny screamed.

"Will you not!?" Ethan said irritated at him.

"That was scary!" Benny looking at him angrily.

"We don't want to be caught!" I said.

A girl that looked about sixteen came up out of the water. She had dark brownish hair. She looked up at all of us. Our eyes all widened of what we had just saw.

"What the literal assbutt?!" Ethan's eyes widened.

We all knew the girl, it was Sarah. Her forehead was scattered with little golden scales. She had a long golden tail with a fin that was shaped like an arrow head ascending down from where her legs were supposed to be.

"Come with us." Her eyes meeting with the two boys. She tilted her head to look over at me. She gave me a glare that made me feel dark and cold inside.

"You can't do anything." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yes I can. But with a little help." She smiled.

A woman with black hair appeared out of the water. Her scales were silver; her eyes looked like golden fish eyes. They swam all around our boat with their tails moving back and forth speeding through the water.

"We need to stop this!" I said to Ethan and Benny.

"How?" Ethan asked nervously.

_**Authors POV**_

"Maybe one of us could go in?" Star asked.

"Like which one us?" Benny confused.

"Benny's too stupid!" Star folded her arms.

"Not me! I am not going to stop some siren maniacs!" Ethan crossed his arms looking away.

"Then who else will do it?" Star asked.

"You?"

"Not me! I am your witch guidance!" Star cast a dirty look.

"Fine." Ethan peered off the boat.

The sirens looked at the seer and pulled him into the water.

"What happened." Benny asked confused.

"Don't bring your idjitness into this conversation!" Star looking out of the boat.

"Why not?" Benny stuffing his mouth with fish.

"Ew! Is that the bait?!" Star said startled.

"Yeah? So?" Benny began eating again.

Star sighed wondering what was going on.

"I am going down there!" Benny looking out ready to jump.

"No! No, and no! We only need one person down there!" Star folded her arms.

"Well, I am happy. I get all the fishes I want!" Benny eating another fish.

"Ugh! When will this ever end!?" Star looked over the boat again.

Sarah circled around him.

"Become one of us." Sarah swimming closer.

"No, and whatever the heck you are! No! Wait, why am I talking?" The seer asked panicked.

"Well, the longer you last underwater, the more you change into one of us." Sarah came closer.

"I have to get swim out of here!" He tried swimming to the surface but it was no use.

"Come on." She dragged him deeper and deeper into the water. He pushed her off of him, and started swimming towards the surface. The other siren got in his way blocking him from going to the surface. She pulled him deeper and deeper.

"I am going down!" Star announced.

"You can but not me?!" Benny didn't sound happy.

"Well, I am smarter than you!" Star folded her arms.

The seer held a knife behind him hiding from the two sirens. He took it out and started swimming towards the other siren. She found him holding up the knife and tried grabbing it from him. He tried pointing it towards her making her tug on the knife harder. She used her tail and grabbed the knife out of his hand, the siren starting approaching the seer with the knife. She held the knife up about to stab him when he grabbed it out of her hand and stabbed her fin. Her irises became wider; she fell back into the water almost shrieking. He grabbed the knife back and stabbed her with it. She started descending back into the deep dead. He swam up to the surface peering out.

"You're actually alive?!" Star looked confused.

"What? You wanted me dead?" He tilted his head.

"No! But I didn't think you would come back alive!"

"So basically going down there was like suicide?!"

"Maybe, kinda, yeah." She made a nervous look.

"Wait, what about Sarah?" Benny asked him.

"She's fine, a vampire can't drown plus she isn't a siren."

"Holy hectic what the heck!?" Star looked off into the distance.

"What? What is i-?" He looked off into the direction she was looking at.

A huge title wave was heading for their boat about ready to smash it.

"Abort! Abort!" Benny screamed.

Star pushed Benny off the boat then jumped in herself. They all tried swimming away as fast as they could from the huge title wave that was coming closer and closer to them. The title wave then froze standing in midair.

"What the heck?!" Benny stared at the title wave.

"I am not sure. But we need to leave now!" She said swimming away.

_**Star Degon's POV**_

Sarah came up to me to ask what the heck had happened.

"Uh, well, you sorta." I couldn't say.

"What?!" Sarah shouted at me.

"It's complicated." I looked down at the ground.

_**Thank you for reading that long and complicated segment of Hell and Beyond. *Bows***_


	4. 1x4 Stuck in a 2nd Dimenson

_**Hell and Beyond**_

_**Hello, I have created another segment of Hell and Beyond also known as Stuck in a 2**__**nd**__** Dimension. I hope you enjoy this Hell and Beyond!**_

_**I do not own Supernatural or My Babysitter's a Vampire, because if I did own them there'd be another season of My Babysitter's a Vampire. And Supernatural, Castiel would be all great and powerful!**_

_**Star's POV**_

It was torture for me to watch Benny stack his notebooks up; he used glue to stick his books together! I just sat there watching Mr. G teaching his class, while Rory scratched his nails on the chock board! Ugh, I hated being around them while in class. It felt like I was slowly sinking into quicksand.

All of the sudden Mr. G started talking about something I had never heard before.

"There once was a myth about a little girl who wore a white dress. She said she could see things, different things when touching certain objects. One day there was this tall man that had taken her someplace, she was never seen again." He drew certain symbols on the chock board.

I didn't know what to say. Was it just his choppy talking or did I know this person. I felt a strange urge to get up and do something about it. White dress, see things when touching? White dress?! This wasn't really supposed to be a big thing but it felt like it was. I thought again, white dress + little girl = Lilith, tall man taking Lilith away = Lucifer! This all made sense sept that she could see things when touching things. I got out of focus by Rory making the big scratch and everyone moaning.

"Ugh, Rory will you not!" Benny shouted at Rory in the front.

"No." He smiled and continued scratching as hard as he can.

"Rory, do you ever stop being annoying?" Ethan asked sarcastically.

"Nope!" Rory happily making bigger scratches.

I stared at Rory with dim eyes, and hatred.

"Rory you've got spunk!" I stood up.

"I know! Isn't it great?!" He made a bigger scratch.

"I hate spunk!" I shouted to him.

"Well I don't!" Rory scratched faster.

Mr. G looked at Rory ruining his chock board.

"Rory can you please settle down?" He asked nicely.

"Nope!" Rory happily scratched even more.

Mr. G sighed "I asked nicely."

"Nope!" Rory scratched louder.

"Ethan can you do something about this?!" Benny shouted.

"You're the spell caster!" He shouted.

"I mean can you go into Rory's brain?!" Benny shouted at him.

"Why would I want to do that?!" He shouted back.

"So Rory will stop!"

"Fine!" He went up to Rory and put his hand on his shoulder. His eyes turned a white; it looked like they were rolling back into his head.

Suddenly I think what Mr. G meant. Lilith's eyes always roll back into her head making her gain more power. Maybe Lilith used to be a seer and now she's a demon? But that can't be possible!? Right?

Ethan took his hand off Rory's shoulder and gave him a dirty glare.

"Heh." Rory looked guilty.

The seer folded his arms. Rory started babbling about how powerful he is.

"We get it!" The seer unhappily turning to Rory.

"Well, I don't." Rory shrugged.

Ethan went back to his seat annoyed at Rory.

"What did Rory say?" Benny asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." The seer covered his face with his hands.

"Well, I surely don't want to know if it is that bad." I turned to look at him then back at the board.

Mr. G began teaching his class again.

Later on I went on a walk, so that no one would see me teleport back to the Witches Council. I then thought about how she made the lights flicker and why Lucifer wanted her to become a demon. I mean wouldn't her being a demon destroy her being a seer? It didn't make any sense. I wanted to investigate more into this conflict. I went to spy on what Ethan and Benny were doing. Benny was telling him to look at a bottle. I laughed to myself at the stupidity. I came out of the bushes and stood there shaking my head.

"Hi." I smiled sarcastically.

"Hi!" Benny said hyperactive.

"This is torture!" Ethan looking at Benny annoyed.

"I don't care!" Benny laughed.

"Ok, what the heck is all of this." I pointed to the potions Benny had in his hand.

"Uh, well. I am seeing what kinds of potions are which." He nodded then set them down on a table. "This one's an, I forget." he held up a golden potion. "This one's a potion that can burn your insides. HAHA!" He laughed evilly while holding up a dark red potion.

"Ok." I said kind of freaked out.

"This one's a potion that freezes your insides! HAHA!" He laughed again holding up an icy blue potion.

"Can you just not?" I said annoyed at him.

"Can I just?" He smiled.

"I hate that game." I folded my arms.

"I don't!" He smiled.

"You're not easy to talk to!" I pointed out to him.

"You're not either so there!" He crossed his arms.

"Um, how am I hard to talk to?" I asked annoyed.

"Everything you say! It's, it's, it's, just too much!" He crossed his arms.

"No it isn't!" I started getting up in his face.

"Yes it is!" He got up in my face annoyed.

"Ugh, I am done with this." I turned away with my arms crossed.

"So am I!" He turned away.

I walked over to the table with potions and took a look at them.

"Are you so sure you should have these?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I am sure! These are awesome!" He picked up a pitch black potion.

He danced around happily which was just plain annoying. He tripped causing the potion to fly breaking on the table.

"See what you did?!" I got angry at him.

"It's not my fault!" He looked nervous.

"Hahaha, not your fault? That's just bucket of bs!" I turned to him annoyed.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Ethan looked at the spilled potion.

"I don't think you should touch that." I said afraid.

"Oh come on, it's not like it's going to do anything." Benny laughed.

I looked nervously at him wondering if the potion did anything. He kept his eyes closed.

"You ok?' I asked nervous.

"Yeah." He opened his eyes.

"AHHH!" Benny screamed.

"What!?" The seer asked confused.

His eyes were a bright white. He looked confused at the both of us.

"Well, you aren't exactly "normal."

"What the heck." He looked around confused.

"What? There's nothing there!" Benny looked around wondering if anything was there.

"No! There's symbols all around this area!" He looked around freaked out.

"Uh oh." I said to myself.

"What?!" He turned to me nervously.

"Symbols? I think you just got stuck in a-a 2nd dimension. Maybe, possibly, maybe?"

"In a 2nd dimension? Are you serious!?" He stared angrily at me.

"Yes! I mean no…" I looked down at the ground nervously.

"Maybe we could just go along with it?" Benny suggested nervously.

I turned around to give him an angry glare. "No."

"Why?" He crossed his arms.

"Do you even realize that people notice people's eyes?" I said being bitchy.

"Yeah, so?" He shrugged.

"You are stupid." I made a displeased look at him.

_**Author's POV**_

They went around a corner to see that there was the ole' grumpy Principal Stern talking to a man with black hair and tuxedo-ish clothes. He had a devilish smirk on his face. Star's eyes widened and lit up.

"Oh no." Star kept staring at the wizard principal and the man.

"What is it?" Ethan asked staring at the two people talking.

"You do not want to know…" Star kept staring.

"Why?" He turned to Star.

"Because…" Star got up from crouching and went over to the two men.

"Hello." She said softly to the tuxedo-ish man.

"Oh, hello Star Degon." He folded his arms.

"Hello Crowely." She squinted her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" This so-called Crowely asked Star.

"This is Whitechapel, What are you doing here?" Star gave him an angry glare.

"Stuff…" He smirked.

"Why are you talking to our principal?"

"Principal? You didn't tell me you were a principal." Crowely turned sort-of angrily at Stern.

"Oh, well, you see…" Stern tried buying some time for himself.

"I thought we had a plan to takeover… Not be principals." Crowely looked disapproved.

Star tried running as fast as she could back to the corner.

"What did they say?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Star shrugged.

"Bull crap…" He folded his arms.

"Fine, they started arguing."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, but we have to get out of here fast…" Star started walking away.

They ran back to the school. Star peered into Stern's office to see if he was there. He gave Star a mean rude glare. She went over and sat in a chair.

"I thought we had an agreement that we wouldn't be getting angry at each other because of this Supernatural stuff…" He had a look of disappointment.

"I haven't seen Crowely in a long time. Plus if he came to Whitechapel everything will go downhill." Star folded her hands.

"You mean by taking it over?" Stern smirked.

"I partly heard what you were saying; you are the one who broke the promise first, by the way."

"That doesn't accuse you for spying on us."

"I wasn't spying. I didn't mean to hear your little 'broken promise.'"

"I didn't break the promise!"

"Then why did you mention taking over the town!" They both got out of their seats yelling at each other.

"It wasn't taking over the town… It was about the Vampire Council."

"That's still supernatural!"

"I wasn't trying to take over the Vampire Council!" He shouted at Star.

"Then what did you want to do with it!" Star shouted back.

"I need all the help I can get!"

"For what?!"

"Lucifer!" He shouted settling down back into his seat.

"Lucifer?" Star asked nervously. "That can't be!" She turned away from him.

"It's true!"

"I thought you were working with him!"

"I am!"

"Then why are you going against him?!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why ask me?!"

"I need someone powerful!"

"That wouldn't be me!"

"Yes, that would be you!"

"I am not helping you!"

"Fine, but there is someone that is more powerful around you that you will never believe!"

"Who?"

"You'll find out." He said slowly.

Star ran out of the office in an angry stir.

"_Lucifer why?" Castiel looked up at Lucifer._

"_Because. I can't stand our anything anymore!"_

"_But that doesn't mean you can just kill yourself!" _

_Lucifer stared out of the tall tower window at the dark night rainy world. Castiel sat up out of the dark wooden chair. _

"_Lucifer, I can't let you do anything you'll regret."_

_Lucifer turned to Castiel angrily "Why?!" _

"_Because, you're my brother…" _

The moon rose above the dark night of Whitechapel. Star ran into the school's door, she walked slowly down the hallway calling the name… "Lilith?" She asked for the little girl. The hallway lights began to flicker a dark purple. A girl with blonde hair and a bloody dress appeared.

"Hello, Star." She said softly.

"I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me? I am a demon. You can't just talk to me." She said in a soft and darkening voice.

She looked at Star with her eyes rolling back into her head.  
"Ok, ok. That's all I wanted." Star slowly stepping towards the front door of the school.

"That's not all I wanted." She slowly put her hand up creating a bright white light.

"NO!" Star shouted.

"Yes." She said softly.

The school flashed white. Star woke up in a darkened tower, Lilith looking down at her.

"Where am I?" Star looked up at Lilith.

"We went back in time." She nodded.

"You mean like a Tardis?" Star asked curiously.

"No time for jokes, we have things to do." She yanked Star up with her hand.

They walked down a dark hallway with a dark red carpet. The dim torches flickered. At the end of the hallway was a huge thrown-like room with a chandelier hanging down in mid-air. There stood a man with a black cape. He looked up; his eyes were a dark red with golden rings surrounding the pupil. He slowly walked over to Star.

"Ah!" Star woke up in the middle of the dark night hallway of Whitechapel. The sound of rain on the ceiling almost sounded like hail. She felt her head hurt and the darkness settled into her. She saw no sign of the demon. She got up looking around confused. She turned around and saw a 16-ish boy. He his eyes were a bright white that covered his whole eye. Her eyes widened.

"Hello." He said slowly.

"Who the heck are you?" She seemed to recognize him.

"My names Laxil." He stared at her.

"What are you?" She asked him nervously.

"I can't tell you that." He folded his arms.

"Why?"

"Many things you have yet to know." He vanished into mid-air.

Star gasped her breath getting up from the dark hallway.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Star was confused. She had woken up for the second time.

She got up and ran out of the school vanishing in mid-air. She vanished to the Witches Council to inform Drell.

"Drell, I swear!" Star was at the front of his desk.

"I don't think this is possible!" Drell stared at her weirdly.

"Yes! But it was! He even looked familiar!"

"To whom?" Drell asked.

Star was silent then broke it, "Anyways, what is happening?"

"Well, according to standards. It seems like something powerful and potentially evil is coming." Drell said sadly.

"Evil like?"

"Lucifer!"

"Why would he want to come here?"

"He's trying to get something back, but I am not sure what."

"Well, it looks like the head of the Witches Council doesn't know everything."

"Oh shut up!" Drell snapped.

"Anyways, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just stand guard and protect Whitechapel."

"Yeah, but I am the Protector of the Supernatural!"

"Sometimes you don't always have to be powerful and go in and fight."

"Fine." Star teleported out of the Witches Council.

She went over to where Ethan and Benny were.

"What happened now?" She asked sarcastically.

"We found a cure!" Benny jumped happily.

"Well, at least that's good!" Star said happily.

"Now everything's back to normal!" Ethan said happily.

"Normal? I mean, yeah-yeah normal…" Star tried covering up what happened.

_**Thank you for reading this segment of Hell and Beyond. If you wish you can put in suggestions even though I have the next one planned out. :) **_


	5. 1x5 The Rake

Hell and Beyond

_**Hello and welcome to the next segment of Hell and Beyond! This segment is called The Rake. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Supernatural or My Babysitter's a Vampire or The Rake. **_

_**Star's POV**_

I walked down the bright hallway of Whitechapel. I went over to the lockers to spy on students, including student love-lives because I always thought that was fun! I heard Ethan and Benny talking about something that she found interesting…

"Why a camping trip?" Ethan asked confused.

"So I can practice my magic in the woods where no one can stop me!" Benny said happily.

"Who would stop you?" Ethan folded his arms.

"You, Star." Benny shrugged.

'Pffft, I usually let the idjit be. Right?' I thought to myself. 'No.' All of the sudden Drell talked into my head. 'Oh shut up Drell! And get a life!' I said into my head. I then listened to what they were saying again.

"What, are you going to do lightning or something?" Ethan folded his arms angrily.

"Maybe…" Benny gave him a glare.

"Well, I don't think it is such a good idea…" Ethan said nervously.

"I do!" Benny said happily.

'Ugh, idjit! Is he seriously going to do lightning? I mean that would be stupid!' I thought to myself again.

"Fine, but if you do anything necessarily, how do you say? 'Evil,' I won't help you fix it!" Ethan tried warning Benny.

"You always say that but that doesn't mean you don't mean it!" Benny pointed out.

'That's true.' I thought to myself.

I then got out of my hiding spot and showed myself "A camping trip?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, a camping trip!" Benny said enthusiastically.

"Ugh, I hate camping trips." I sounded displeased.

"Well, we're going." Benny shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going, that's for sure!" I crossed my arms.

"At the same time you want to go."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Don't try convincing me!" I shouted at him.

I walked down the hallway thinking about the disaster of lightning that is probably going to happen, 'well, I mean he's bad at magic, it can't be that bad!' Later, I teleported to the Witches Council.

_**Authors POV**_

"Nice dreadlocks." Star said sarcastically to Drell.

"Oh thanks, I freshened them up a bit." Drell began twirling his dreadlocks.

Star gagged in disgust, "Can you not?!"

"Not what?" Drell asked still twirling one of his dreadlocks.

"Not do that!" She pointed at the dreadlock he was twirling.

"Why not?" Drell tilted his head.

"Because it's gross." Star said covering her face.

"Fine, let's just talk." He stopped twirling his dreadlock.

"Talk about what?" Star asked weirdly.

"What you saw." Drell folded his hands.

"Oh, you mean that." Star leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, I mean that." Drell nodded, "what did he look like?"

"He looked sixteen?"

"Yeah, I mean what did he look like?"

"He, uh-uh-um." Star was speechless.

"You can say…" Drell pulled out a pad of paper.

"I can't say." Star looked nervous.

"Why not?" Drell squinted at her.

"Because."

"Because?"

"I just don't want to say."

"Why not? I mean it can't be that bad."

"I just can't" Star got up out of her seat and made herself vanish back to the school.

She walked down the hallway not wanting to say anything to anybody. The bell rang for another class to begin. She started walking till she ran into Castiel.

"Oh, hi Star." Cas said nervously looking down at her.

"Hi Cas." Star looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Cas looked at her.

"Uh, nothing." Star shook her head.

"Ok, if there's anything school-wise anyways, you can come to my office." Cas started down the hall when a paper fell out of his file. Star went over and picked up the paper. Her eyes widened seeing a string of murder cases, sept that they weren't ordinary. Cas had written words of what had caused the accident. Star read Cas's letters to herself.

'Lucifer's Lucifractor had caused Whitechapel to blow up. Fixed, Yes' 'Hell's gate taken care of? Fixed, No.' Star couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wondered if Cas was even human or just working for someone. She threw the pages down on the floor in total shock. Star ran to class. Mr. G stood there teaching about his usual history.

_**5:36 PM**_

"What are you guys doing?" Star asked folding her arms at Ethan and Benny.

"Getting ready to shoot lightning or perhaps blow everything up!" Ethan said looking at Benny sarcastically.

"No! We're getting ready to go camping!" Benny told Star.

"Pffftt, camping…" Star said not convinced.

"Oh come on! There's not going to be that much lightning!" Benny laughed lightly.

"Anyways, when are you guys going?"

"About now." Ethan said annoyed.

"Well, see you guys after that, because I will be at the Witches Council… Tormenting Drell." Star said happily vanishing into thin air. They got setup in the middle of the woods. Benny took out a night vision camera.

"What are we going to need that for?" Ethan asked him weirdly.

"Seeing stuff." Benny looked into the camera. Benny then turned the camera a different way to see a grey-like figure, "aww, a baby!" Benny looked happily into the camera.

"What?!" Ethan jumped surprised at him.

"I said there's a baby over there." He pointed towards the woods and started slowly walking towards it.

"Benny I don't think that is a good idea." Ethan tried stopping Benny from going near the strange baby-like creature.

Benny approached the creature and tried grabbing it. Ethan ran over to try and stop him. The creature turned around disturbed, the creature's eyes looked as if they had been stabbed out of his head, and his ribcage showed a little, his fingernails were longer than any fingernails than they had ever seen. It looked like he was feasting on a dead person or something. They both ran as fast as they could back to their camp. The creature slowly followed them behind trees. His fingernails cut into the bark of the trees as he pasted. He slowly crept behind Benny trying to pull him away from where he was practicing magic. The creature or I should say The Rake clawed into his back making him unconscious and pulling him away into the forest. The Rake took him to a dark temple-like place. It was covered with vines. A river ran right past it. The Rake put Benny in a dark room in the middle of the temple. Benny awoke not having any idea of where he was in this strange dark room. His back was bleeding; he could feel his head diming. His vision was blurry. He saw another person with three scratch marks on his forehead.

"Son of a bitch." The person mumbled to himself.

"Hello?" Benny looked confused.

"Benny?" The other person said turning to him.

"Ethan? I have no idea where I am?" Benny said looking around confused.

"Neither do I." Ethan said looking at the ground.

"Holy shit!" A girl was thrown into the dimed room.

"Star?" Ethan questioned.

"What?! And what are you two doing here!?" Star looked surprised.

"This thing took us." Benny tried describing.

"Yeah, and that thing would be called The Rake!" Star looked displeased.

"The Rake?" Ethan looked confused.

"Yeah, The Rake. It's a myth about some sort of humanoid creature." Star didn't know what else to say.

The Rake walked slowly into the dimmed room. He seemed to look up at them. Star using her magic created an iron crowbar and tried hitting the creature. The Rake didn't seem to do anything, just stood there staring at them.

"Ok come on! We're going to fight this thing!" Star dragging the two boys up.

"What?! How?" Ethan crossed his arms.

"With this!" Star took out a flaming bottle.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" He questioned Star.

"Magic." Star smirked at him.

The Rake came closer and closer to the three teens. They ran to the side of the room and ran out of the temple. The Rake ran with some kind of super-speed after them.

"Hey, assbutt, I am over here!" Ethan holding up the flaming bottle.

The Rake seemed to understand what he meant by assbutt. The Rake walked over to him and tried clawing him. He threw the bottle on The Rake making it flame, but it still didn't kill him. Star looked worried and pushed Ethan out of her way.

"That's enough! I am going to try a spell!" Star looked irritated. She raised her hand and spoke in a whole different language that nobody had heard before. The Rake shrieked and slowly disintegrated.

"Well, we showed him." Ethan shrugged.

"And that's why you don't go camping." Star turned to Benny angrily.

He was half conscious and just smiled nervously.

_**10:00 AM Whitechapel**_

Star went down the hallway of the school in total angriness of what happened last night. She went up to Ethan and Benny in disapproval.

"We are never going camping again." She shouted to Benny.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad?" Benny shrugged.

"Heh, heh, heh, not that bad!?" Star folded her arms.

_**My goodness two in one day! Or not two because I worked on the other one for a couple of days. Anyways, thank you for reading!**_


	6. 1x6 The Lucifractor

_**Hell and Beyond**_

_**Welcome to the next segment of Hell and Beyond! This chapter is called The Lucifractor! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Hell and Beyond!**_

_**I do not own Supernatural or My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

_**Authors POV**_

"_I don't agree with your statement." The seer squinted angrily. _

"_Well, you have to. Lucifer will not be pleased." The vampire stood up from his thrown. _

"_Oh please, like the Lucifractor can do that." The seer crossed his arms._

"_It can, go get your sister and tell her that we'll be going into war in a few minutes." The vampire tilted his head. _

"_Why should I call Lilith for this project? She can't do anything." The seer didn't look happy. _

"_Laxil, I said go get your sister." The vampire said slowly to him._

"_You know what; I am getting bored of all of this demon stuff!" He shouted at the vampire. _

_The vampire's eyes flinched black. He raised his hand making the building start to crumble. _

_**Star's POV**_

_I sat in a dark thundering tower, much like the one that Lilith had showed me. I ran down the hallway to a huge wooden door with golden latches on it. When I opened it I saw a huge long wooden table, the lights were dim but you could still see it had medieval effect to it. Stern took out the Lucifractor, Lucifer tried grabbing it from Stern. Lilith sat staring at the two fight, a person who looked exactly like Ethan stood next to Lilith. _

"_Enough! "Lilith declared sitting up. _

_Lucifer tilted his head at Stern "You're not powerful, the powers in that," Lucifer looked down at the Lucifractor, "Not you…" _

"_Stop that." Stern grew angrier._

"_The Lucifractor was created by me, not you…" Lucifer tried making Stern angrier. _

"_I don't care. I can absorb all the power and your power out of this-this orb and use it for my personal gain." Stern squinted at Lucifer. Lucifer looked down, a shadow emerged behind Lucifer that looked a lot like angel wings. Lucifer's eyes flinched white, he shook his head at Stern in disapproval. Stern was blown hard onto a wall. Lucifer's eyes went back to normal and his wings disappeared. Stern slid to the ground in pain._

"Ah!" My head immediately popped up from Drell's desk.

"So? How was your sleep?" Drell smirked.

"Not so good." I groaned.

"Well, whatever. You still have to do your Weekly Witch Tasks!" Drell said excited.

"More like daily!" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Just go and get ready!" Drell snapped at me.

I went to put on my less or normal clothes. I slipped on a pair of black shiny boots with laces. I put on a dark blue tang-top that had silver sequins around the collar, over that I put on my leather black jacket. And of course I didn't go without bottoms! I had a pair of jean shorts on! Do not accuse me of that! I pulled out a hairbrush out of a so-called secret container Drell had. I brushed my shiny light brown hair that had huge areas of golden hair. I ran to the 'Closet' also known as our personal teleporter, I rather call it Tardis, sept that it doesn't travel through time!

'Oh no, of course Whitechapel! What crisis has this town gotten itself into this time!?' I thought to myself. I ran into the high school to see what was happening. Nobody was there. 'What the heck?!' I thought. The hallways echoed 'Lucifer…' I remembered my dream. 'No it can't be true! Can it?' I thought to myself again. I ran down the hallway and turned a corner to see a huge thrown room that looked like the one Lilith took me to, sept the vampire wasn't there. What lied on the thrown was the Lucifractor… I ran over to the thrown and picked it up. It flinched white sending all kinds of noises into my head.

"You can't do this!" "I am no longer a demon!" "Cas!" "I am the king of the Crossroads!" "It's time!" "No!" "You can't!" The noises shrieked vividly. I let go of the Lucifractor. I could feel my head spinning. 'How can any of those be true?' I thought to myself. When I got up I dashed out of the room with the dark purple orb. I ran into the hall and straight out of the school. The world seemed to be darkening, the sky turned a dark shade of dark purple lightning struck the ground. The huge tower I had seen in my dreams moved closer digging up the earth and cracking it. I looked up at the huge approaching tower, purple energy surrounded it, the energy around the tower spread out farther and farther. I looked off in the distance and saw two tornados about to crash into me. I felt the ground beneath me crack and slowly slide me off into the void.

"HOLY CRAP!" I woke up in Mr. G's class. He stared at me like I was insane. I didn't even know what to say by that dream. But dreams can be weird. It was like an inception of dreams over and over literally repeating itself with the same story, but different dreams. I turned to look to see both Ethan and Benny staring at me, but then they looked away quickly.

After school I went over to Stern's office to face him and finally see what these dreams really were or even if he was causing them. "So Stern." I gave him a dirty look. "So what?" He raised his eyebrow at me. "I have been having dreams about you and the Lucifractor." I didn't want to tell him about what literally happened in them just in case he didn't cause them. "Dreams? Like what?" He asked curiously. "Oh you don't know, sorry for disturbing you." I ran out of the office as fast as I could so he wouldn't call me back.

_**Thank you for reading that utterly crazy segement of Hell and Beyond. I know this is shorter than the others, but I was trying to go for a sort-of backstory. Thank you for reading. And yes, I am not going to do anymore today! **_


	7. 1x7 Haunted

_**Hell and Beyond**_

_**Hello, and welcome to a new awkward filled chapter of Hell and Beyond! I know the other one had all these utterly bizarre dreams, but that was a backstory in a way! This one is going to have some backstory but not like that! I hope enjoy. This one is called Haunted.**_

_**I do not own Supernatural or My Babysitter's a Vampire.**_

_**Authors POV**_

'Tick toc tick toc.' The class clock was about to hit the two mark. Every student in class tapped their legs under their desks nervously; the students looked up at the clock biting their lips. Mr. G just sat on his paper ridden desk staring at the clock. The countdown has come, every student started counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" They kept counting till one. The clock stroke two and they jumped out of their seats scrambling out the door, papers dropped from their grip. It seemed like a huge fan blowing folders and papers on Mr. G's face. The students of Whitechapel paraded down the hallway sticking their heads up high. It was time for the April fools fiasco to begin! The rumble in the school made it seem like the floor was cracking. Stern peaked his head out to see what was happening. Papers and wrappers stuck onto his face as the students ran as fast as they could.

"Hold it!" Stern got in front of the dashing students.

"What is it?" Complained a student.

"You can't just run out there!"

"Ahhhh!" They all whined.

"Oh, the irony!" Stern said sarcastically.

"Why can't we Principal Stern?" A boy asked.

"Because, I have a little something for some people to do." He gave them all a dirty look.

"Can we go yet?!" Another student questioned.

"Yes." Stern nodded his head. "But you have to walk 'slowly.'" Stern smirked.

The students slowly walked out the door with a happy expression on each one of their faces.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh." Stern walked in front of Star, Ethan, and Benny.

"What is it, Stern?" Star folded her arms.

"Keep the promise, I have another meeting with Crowely, and I don't want you getting your sticky little paws on it." Stern raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Star tried walking past but Stern put his hands in front of her.

"What?!" Star turned to him irritated.

"Say you promise." Stern raised both of his eyebrows at her.

"I promise." Star tilted her head.

"Good, now you people can go." Stern walked out of their way.

"Ugh, I hate him." Star said to herself.

"Agreed, though it should be at least worse than hate." Ethan turned to her giving her a glare.

"Hahaha." She laughed sarcastically looking at him.

When they got to the front of the school, about ready to go, Crowely appeared.

"Hello boys… and witch." He raised his eyebrows at Star.

"Pfft, witch, you can't possibly tease me with that when you're the King of the Crossroads." She tilted her head with an annoyed look.

"I am here to talk with, Stern." He exaggerated with the word 'Stern.'

"Right on their champ." Star cast him a glare directly hitting his eyes.

"And no, we don't have any plans on taking over the world…" He said suspiciously. He then walked down the hallway.

"Right." Star smirked sarcastically passing him. She leaned in closer to Ethan and Benny, "love…" She leaned back into her proper spot.

Ethan closed his eyes at what Star had just said, "How would you know?" He opened his eyes.

"I don't know… what they… do all the time?" Star glanced around untruthful.

"What do you mean by 'love?'" Ethan asked nervously raising his eyebrows.

"Conversation ended!" Star said with a big fake smile and her arms out.

"Good job…" Ethan said with sarcastic smile.

They all walked out to the front of the school just waiting for the parade of pranks to go on in the near future. Everything was silent, the world was still. The wind howled spreading on their faces.

"What the hell?" Star looked around nervously surprised. "Why aren't they here causing trouble?"

"Maybe they took a break off." Ethan suggested.

"Or maybe they're having a secret underground party!" Benny suggested making a dance of weird movements.

"Stop." Star shook her head at Benny.

"Why?" Benny asked weirdly.

"Because it has an effect on everything in the entire universe causing it to become one big ball of stupidness." Star cast him a look of annoyance.

"Ok." Benny stopped his little dance.

"I mean, what if Stern did that little pitter patter while he was with Crowely, causing all the students to disappear?" Ethan tilted his head.

"Don't say pitter patter." Star turned to him quickly.

"I didn't mean that… in anyway shape or form… potentially… I meant like a spell or something." Ethan suggested.

"What if they took my spell book?!" Benny suggested nervously.

"They wouldn't take your spell book of idiocy; your spell book is a beginners." Star crossed her arms at him.

"Hello, Mr. bad at magic, seer thing and witchy bitchy…" Crowely stood behind them smiling.

Star closed her eyes looking directly straight of her nervously, "Hello Crowely."

"Hello Star…" Crowely raised his eyebrows smirking.

"What do you want?" Star looked up at him.

"Well… You want to know why the students disappeared?" Crowely asked. "Yeah." Star nodded. "Because of a little something called 'Loki.'" "That's not his name, its Gabriel. Correction." Star raised her eyebrows tilting her head. "He's posing as Loki, and I am supposed to protect his identity. Got it?" Crowely said slightly angered. "Wow, you keep a lot of secrets… About Loki, the Lucifractor… Your love life…" Star suggested smirking. "My love life is not important… Though Gabriel and the Lucifractor are…" He smiled. "What, you going to shack up with Stern or something?" Star tilted her head. "Ew, Stern? No, I am going to shack up with either Bobby or Erica." Crowely looked irritated. "Erica?! Why her?!" Star asked confused. "Because I like her." Crowely crossed his arms. "She's a rascal." Star whispered to Crowely. "Anyways, get on with it! And go defeat some creature or something." Crowely tried pushing the three out of his way. "Fine." Star said irritated.

Later they set out to find this 'creature' or perhaps 'prankster.' They walked over to an old-broken down house.

"Why here?" Benny asked.

"Because, 'it' might be here." Star said walking around the house with a flashlight.

"Ok, how about we split up and go in different directions?" Ethan suggested.

"That's a good idea." Star started walking towards a darkened hallway.

_**Star's POV**_

I walked down a darkened hallway with old wooden rusted walls. The hallway seemed like it formed into the tower hall that I had in my dreams. The door creaked as I opened it. I saw a light brown haired man stare deeply into my eyes.

"Hi Star." He smiled.

"Lucifer…" I said under my breath.

"Do you want to know why you have been having these dreams? Well, it's because I AM ESCAPING OUT OF MY CAGE!" Lucifer suddenly shouted forcing me to jump.

"How?" I asked him almost tearing up.

"Slowly…" He leaned in and whispered to me.

He then vanished into thin air. I looked at old darkened room. After Lucifer disappeared there was a man behind him with brown hair.

"Ga-Gab-Gabriel?" I stuttered falling to my feet.

"Yes, I am here. I am trying to help you." Gabriel said softly.

"Why?" My eyes widened.

"Because, if my brother gets out of his cage the world will go to hell." Gabriel glowed golden.

I got up from my knees "How can I trust you?"

"Well, you know my true form; I am not going to prank you any longer."

"Well, that's good." I smiled.

"But your friend."

"Which one?"

"The seer."

"Why him?"

"If I told you, you would freak out."

"If it's important, just tell me."

"Luci-Lucifer is-is, um." He stuttered.

"What?"

"His…" He paused.

"His?" I made a hand expression to try and keep him talking.

"Well, let's just say… Lilith is close to him…" He tilted his head.

"Lilith?" I said surprised.

"Yes." He shook his head.

He disappeared into the darkened air.

I ran out to search for Ethan and Benny. When I found them I pushed them out of the house as fast as I could.

Later on I went up to Drell's desk…

"Why did Gabriel say Lilith was close to Ethan?" I tilted my head at him.

"He said that?" Drell looked surprised, "Maybe it was just random."

"He wouldn't say something normally like that."

"Maybe he just said it out of exasperation." Drell suggested.

"No."

_**Thank you for reading! Yes, another short chapter, but I have something bigger that will be coming up…**_


	8. 1x8 Demon Incorporation

_**Ok, I haven't done a fanfic in a while, probably because I have been having sort of writers block, well anyies! PS: I am going to do shout outs, so here!**_

_**MBAV fan: Hmmm! What's Crowely and Stern up to? So apparently Lilith and Lucifer have a connection to Ethan… hmmm. Very interesting! Now I'm really intrigued! :)**_

_**Thank you, MBAV fan. *Bows* :) **_

_**Another Hell and Beyond! This one is called Demon Incorporation! I hope you enjoy (I haven't been able to do as much lately.) Anyways, (SPOILERS) New POVS!**_

_**I do not own Supernatural or My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

_**(Authors POV)**_

"Here." Laxil raised his hand over Ruby's body picking her up into the air. Her body began to glow till she dropped back on the ground. She looked like her older self again, her blonde hair, her jacket, and her face.

"Hmm, didn't expect you to turn back to your older self." Laxil tilted his head staring at the demon rising from the ground.

"Hello, Laxil." She said fully up.

"Hi, Ruby. Now I have to go save another, fuckity bye!" He smirked and went out of the darkened doorway.

_**(Star's POV)**_

I scanned through the newspapers, "Ugh, nothing new!" I groaned.

"Why do people have to do the same thing?!" Ethan slapped the newspaper back onto the table.

"Guys, guys, we're trying to look for stuff to solve. We can do it!" Benny said enthusiastically.

"Oh, shut up!" I turned to him quickly.

"Anyways, what the heck are we going to do?" Ethan questioned.

"Well, stuff…" We heard the sounds of an annoying demon…

"Crowely… Get out!" I turned to him putting my arms up.

"Hah, just saying. Going to have another meeting with Stern, so if you need me… I will be shit talking. Bye, bye!" He waved sarcastically and went into the 'Principal's Office.'

"Wonder what the heck goes on in that office." I turned to look at the room labeled 'Principal's Office.'

"Not sure…" Ethan tilted his head at the mysterious office.

"I bet 'TARDIS bang bang' goes on in there." I squinted staring at the uncanny room.

"Oh, do you have to refer to that?!" Benny looked at me upset.

"He gave them bunk beds!" I stared at him annoyed.

"Anyways, I am going into that office no matter what it takes me!" Ethan said getting up.

"Heh, heh, good luck! I have a good feeling you won't survive. While their having a meeting, anyways…" I pointed out as he walked towards the office.

"Is he really going in there?" Benny questioned me.

"Yup." I said cheerfully.

_**(Dean's POV (New POV!) ^O^)**_

"Hello." A seductive voice said behind me.

"Yes whaaaaa-?" I turned around, "Me-Me-Meg… Masters?"

"Yup, I'm back, did you miss me?" She smirked at me.

"But, how-how?" Dean stuttered.

"Well, demons raising others from the dead…" She smirked raising her eyebrows.

"What?! What kind of son of a bitch would raise you from the dead!?" Dean held a container of holy water in his palms.

"A nice one." She tilted her head.

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was actually Meg Masters! Well, not the real one, possessed… I couldn't figure out anyway of escaping this conflict so I poured the jug of holy water over her.

"Agh! Why would you do such a thing?!" She fell on her knees burning.

"Because, you have always tormented me, plus you made out with Cas!" I squinted my eyes watching the weeping demon.

"You have a thing for Cas? That's why I went after him…" She smiled deviously.

"Who raised you from the dead?!" I held her up by her dark red jacket.

"I am not telling!" She spat a little over my face.

"Tell me!" I shook her.

"Fine, a person named Laxil. Just trying to give you a hard time, I would've told you in the first place." She smirked devilishly as I threw her onto the ground.

"Who is Laxil?" I crossed my arms.

"A demon…" Her eyes glinted gleaming from the light beam hogging the room.

"Fine." I walked slowly out of the room looking back to glimpse at the demon.

_**(Laxil's POV) Again NEW POV! Lolz, 8:23)**_

I felt a sigh of relief go through my body. I had raised every demon that had lived. I looked down at the moonlit town of Whitechapel. I knew that my sister was down there making misery on the lonesome school.

_**(1632, Vampire Council Tower)**_

_I blushed as I saw Ruby walk down the dark vampire-like hallway. We were about to have a meeting with the vampire overlord. We all sat down at the grand dark long wood table. The vampire sat there at the end of the long table with demons, vampires and such sat around the table._

"_Stern, do you think it is right to kill my brother?" Lucifer raised his eyebrows at the young wizard sitting by him._

"_Of course it is. We're demons anyways!" He smirked fidgeting seeming bored, "Ok, this is boring. Can we talk about revenge or something?" The young adult wizard tapped his foot impatiently._

"_Stern Sinestro, one does not simply get bored sitting around 'The Table.'" Lucifer always called the table 'the' because he always thought it was important._

"_Well, if that's what you quote it as, I shall not get bored." He tilted his head creating a sarcastic face._

"_Anyways, I called you to this council to straightening things up…" The head leader vampire stood up, his crown almost a foot, "We need more defenses against those who shalt not join our side…" _

'The long experience which that night was, jeez, when Stern was young. Wow, I can't even picture him young anymore.' I flinched at the thought.

_**(Star's POV, Whitechapel, 10:34)**_

I walked through the haunted school at the almost-heart of the night. Well, Stern didn't give a shit if I roamed through the school at night; he always took his precious Lucifractor with him, anyways. I always disappeared to the school at night to learn more about the history. I leaned up against a locker just awaiting Lilith's return.

No sight of the demon was to be found. All of the sudden I felt a body next to mine. My eyes widened as I slowly looked over at the body leaning onto the locker next to the locker I was at.

"Hello," His tone sound hyper yet devious. I know that voice, it was Ethan's.

"Ethan?" I questioned the person beside.

"Almost." He turned to look over at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" I made a humorous but snarky tone.

"You know me, Laxil." He smirked as the moonlit school shined down onto us, revealing his face.

"Why would you come here?" I slowly moved my back away from the locker next to him.

"To tell you something, I know you've been trying to look for history. Let me tell you a little hint, you aren't going to find anything!" His eyes sparkled a light brown.

"Vampire Council books…" I stared at him moving away into the darkness of the school.

"Those aren't going to help!" He shouted to me, "We have a long and dark history that you don't know about!" He drew closer and closer to me.

"Oh, yeah, and what might that be?" My face had a frightened and annoyed look.

"Well, I won't tell you about my history, but yours." He clapped happily like a child.

_Five witches and warlocks appeared as the moonlit glinted over their bodies. As the story goes… _

_There was a witch named Alebeth, who was the weakest out of the eleven. She was the witch of honesty._

_The second one was named Desiree, she was the witch of trust._

_The third one was named, well; he always called himself The Doctor. He was the warlock of time. _

_The fourth, well is you. Star Aeterna Degon. The Protector of the Supernatural. _

_And the fifth one was named Ruby. The witch of love._

"Why would you be telling me this?" I asked.

"So you would know and not be stupid." He looked directly into my eyes.

"Ok, anything else?" I tilted my head.

"Nope, but one thing, I have to go." He smirked vanishing into thin-air.

I crouched down against the locker looking around the darkened school. I felt a chill go down my back, more was there, more history than he had told me. The school felt like a cold and empty place to be at night. It was always a little too dark, you wouldn't know whether the supernatural lurked around there or not…

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Hell and Beyond! And I will do more, maybe a little quicker or a lot, or even post two at the same time…**_


	9. 1x9 A Demon's Disguise

_**Hello and welcome to another Hell and Beyond! Yep, two in one day! Okay, so anyways, as you know about the witch story, and other things… Just to mention it… Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Hell and Beyond, also known as A Demon's Disguise. Ha! It makes so much sense, a demon's disguise! Heh, no? **_

"_**As you know I do not own Supernatural or My Babysitter's a Vampire, but Star Degon belongs to me. Just sayin'" Starpaw77 said in the middle of Whitechapel. **_

"_**Who the heck are you talking to?" Stern came over making a puzzled look at Starpaw.**_

"_**Oh, ignore Stern! He is an arrogant puke!" Starpaw snapped.**_

"_**I am not!" Stern crossed his arms.**_

"_**Well, whatever, I hope you enjoy!" Stern made a disapproved look at her.**_

_**(Star's POV) **_

I watched as the new girl came walking down the hallway. Her blonde hair swayed from side to side as she slowly made a stance.

'Ugh, what does she know? I can't believe Ethan thinks she's cute! She's not even that pretty!' I thought to myself. Though I knew I was also lying in my head because she's very pretty, I guess I am just jealous. Wait, jealous because Ethan likes her. Pshh, that doesn't even make sense.

"Did you see that new girl today? Babo-tastic!" Benny said enthusiastically with a mouthful of food.

"Ugh." I groaned disgusted.

"I know, she's dreamy." Ethan's eyes fixed at her sitting with Della and the others.

"Wow! She's even with my baba-lisious, Della!" Benny said spitting a little.

"She's with the popular crowd, waaaay' out of your league." I said narrowing my eyes down to peer at Ethan.

"Don't say that." He turned to me.

"If only I could go up to her and ask her out, and she would say yes." Benny's eyes happily occupied Della.

"I wonder what her name is." Ethan tilted her head staring at the blonde.

"Go and ask her." I deviously smirked knowing that it would go wrong.

"Ok." He got out of his seat and went over to the crowd of girls

A couple of minutes later he came back with a huge smile on his face.

"What happened?" I had a sound of nervousness combined with jealousy in my voice.

"Her name is Ruby! And she was so nice!" He sounded hyper and excited.

"Ruby?" I questioned him remembering.

"_Ruby, the witch of love." "Ruby, the witch of love." _ I thought back to the night of Laxil.

"What is it Star?" Ethan asked tilting his head.

"I need you to go over there, and touch her." I leaned in; my face had a blank expression of me being serious.

"Why? I mean I would be fine with it, but why?" He asked confused.

"Just do it!" I commanded.

He got up and went back to the blonde tapping her shoulder. He flinched, his eyes rolling back into his head.

_**(Ethan's POV, new POV. Lol) **_

I felt my head ache.

"_I can bring Lilith down if you trust me." Ruby tilted her head sitting on a bed._

"_How can I trust you?" A man with a staunch look on his face confronted the girl._

"_My knife, it can kill any demon." She smiled deviously._

The vision ended. I shuddered slowly walking away from Ruby. Suddenly I saw her eyes flinch a demonic black then quickly went back to her normal. She tilted her head at me like she knew something. I ran back to the table where Benny and Star were.

"What happened?" Star asked tilting her head.

I leaned in closer to the two, "I am not sure, I think she is some kind of demon."

"Well, what did you see?" Star tilted her head.

"She-she-she was trying to kill Lilith... With this knife, that had a sort of pentagram shape carved on it handle." I explained.

"A pentagram carved onto it," Star seemed to try and think back, "Oh, no." She let out a gasp.

"What is it?" I asked her interested.

"That knife, that knife," She slowly turned to look at me, "It's almost like the Colt, or even better."

"The Colt?" I asked confused.

"A gun that can kill any supernatural being alive."

"Oh," I said realizing.

"But if she's trying to kill Lilith I thought that was a good thing?" Benny asked scrunching up his face.

"She can do worse with that knife." Star eyed Benny with a dark look.

"Like what? Slash every good supernatural being alive?" Benny said sarcastically.

Star made an unpleased look turning to the spellcaster, "Yes." She created an expression of anger.

We then heard a loud sound come from the front of the cafeteria, and of course it was Stern, there holding a microphone standing on the stage.

"Ah, Stern Sinsterio," Crowely came out of the backstage door.

"What do you want?" Stern turned around utterly confused towards the King of the Crossroads, well that's what Star told me and Benny, anyways.

"Oh, you know, the Lucifractor." He sort-of shook his leg making himself look like he was confronting Stern.

Every student then turned to stare at the two on stage interested in the word 'Lucifractor.'

"Hahaha, he's just uhh," Stern tried making up an excuse as I could tell, "An old friend of mine." He eyed Crowely with an offended look.

"Give it now!" Crowely's voice turned into a demon like possessed voice.

"Ok," Stern pulled out a purple orb that glowed brightly.

Every student was in awe, they had never seen anything so mystical or mystifying.

Crowely grabbed it from Stern holding it the Lucifractor up. The lights covering the ceiling suddenly started popping electric sounds, and then it all became dark and quite. Crowely had made everyone pass out for the non-remembrance of this moment.

Everyone was sleeping sept us, of course because we were supernatural.

Ruby got up raising her hand, and started creating a white bolt of light in the face of her palm.

"See! I told you she wasn't normal!" I shouted to Star and Benny.

"We already knew that!" Star sounded exasperated as we all got up from the table.

The large room started filling with wind, making it almost like a storm.

Ruby then shot the bolt of light in the face of the Lucifractor creating a connection between her and it. Suddenly, a shape started forming in between the two lights. The shape then became a person. He glared at everyone; his face looked like it had been beaten up. He tilted his neck making a marking where it drew with blood.

We heard the door shut closed, it was our principal, Castiel. His trench coat swayed in the windy room, he glared at the man who had just come.

We could hear what he said under his breath, "Lucifer."

"Hello, Cas!" He said all hyperactive going down the stairs of the rather large stage.

Cas then began glowing a bright light, he ducked his head. Behind him grew angel-like wings.

We all widened our eyes at the sight of this.

"You can destroy me, but not the others." His eyes turned a bright golden, shining down at the demon.

"Very, funny." Lucifer's head tilted to remain embraced by the principal. Or angel, as I thought anyways…

"Lucifer you have destroyed everything between us, including yourself! Do you want to destroy a couple of the most powerful things that have lived?" Cas asked him.

"Powerful? Is he talking about us?" Benny asked confused.

"Yes, I am talking about you three." Cas turned to the three of us irritated.

"Why hello." We heard a voice behind us say.

A boy that looked exactly like me, but sept with a tuxedo on, came through the back door.

"Laxil, what are you doing here?!" Star asked with a frustrated tone in her voice clenching her fists.

"Oh you know same old, same old." He smirked deviously.

Behind him came out the little girl with blonde hair and a white bloody dress.

"Hello, I am his sister." She smiled.

Star's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Yep, that's right, plus Ethan and Laxil are the same person…" She smiled slowly walking towards us.

Our eyes all widened at what the little girl was saying. Suddenly the room lights turned on, Lucifer disappeared and Cas's angel wings went down the wall backing into him. Everyone woke up not remembering what had happened. Ruby sat back down with the girls pretending to not know anything. Crowely held the Lucifractor behind his back; Stern just crossed his arms looking at everyone.

"Well, that's todays lunch everyone! Now get back to work!" He said grumpily.

_**(Lilith's POV)**_

I knew what I had just told them, basically everything, well, not everything. They have yet to learn… I wonder if they even think what I told them was true. Demons lie, everyone knows that.

I walked down the dark medieval hallway containing the most powerful vampire of them all. I came into the throne room where the vampire sat smiling down on the rest. I walked past his guards bowing to me with their spears. I curtsied to him, and then gave him a glare…

"Hello, Boltz…"

_**Hehehe, I am evil! I surely enjoyed making this chapter! And I hope you enjoy reading it! I have such a cliffhanger right now! I am pretty sure we all know who Boltz is. Right? **_


	10. Prologue to a Continued Fanfic

_**A/N: Ok, I thought about, and this series is continued! :D I was thinking about cancelling it because it was one of my older stories and wasn't the best… But now I am better at writing, I think this might actually be good! :3**_

_**I do not own Supernatural or My Babysitter's a Vampire**_

* * *

_**-=Chapter 10: Prologue to a Continued Fanfiction=-**_

**(Authors POV, Bobby's Place)**

Bobby walked around the house. His hands behind his back, his cap slightly covering his left eye…

Dean sat down with Sam over at a coffee table. They watched as Bobby seemed to be completing a certain strategy…

Sam reached down, picking up his small dusty book full of Latin. Dean sipped on his beer…

Everything was quiet, no sudden movements. Bobby slowly closed his eyes looking out the window…

"Bobby, if you're thinking of revenge I think you should just call Crowley," Dean suggested to the man in front of the window. He suddenly turned to Dean sitting there…

"Crowley.?. Bad idea, he would most likely destroy them. Not even thinking of certain attack or being stealthy," Bobby looked down at him…

"But-" Dean was interrupted by the hunter with the cap.

"No Dean, we're being overrun by an army of demons… Do you think that we should do that now?" He stared down at the younger man. Dean leaned back in his seat, now silent...

* * *

_**(Whitechapel)**_

The students went down the hallway, awoken from what had happened. Nobody remembered the Lucifractor, or even that their principal was an angel… They just went down the hallways, not giving a care…

Star, Ethan, and Benny watched as the students talked to each other, put books in their lockers. And even laughed to themselves…

"What is this? Nobody is supposed to be _cruising _down the hallway at this time! Now move it!" Principal Stern pointed down the hallway, causing the stampede to come through. Each one of their hard tennis shoes hit the ground, causing the school to rumble.

"Slower," Stern demanded to the rest of the crowd… They then walked at the normal speed, or almost jogged…

"Now for you…" Stern turned to the three teenagers standing there, "When something happens why is it always you three?" He complained to the teenagers…

"Wait, weren't you the one causing all the Lucifractor stuff?" Ethan commented to Stern.

"Yeah, and particularly Ruby," Star pointed out.

"Aww, the irony… The Lucifractor shall come again, and I will be back…" Stern started down the hallway, "Hasta la vista, bitches," Stern made his way into his office, slamming the door…

"Whether to be hopeless," Benny turned to look up at the ceiling… Star turned to him looking at him…

"No, we're not going to be hopeless," She nudged him in the elbow. "Hey, it was just a joke… I actually came up with a plan," Benny smiled…

"Are you serious? You came up with a plan? You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you," Star kept nodding her head up and down, scanning his body, not fully trusting of what he had said…

"Yes, ME!" Benny shouted at her in an empathizing way…

"Ok, let me hear it. And if it actually doesn't cross my tast-"Star was interrupted by Benny, whom wanted to get it over with and explain his plan…

"So, as we know Lucifer's out… There is some sort of demon version of you," He pointed at Ethan, "And the Lucifractor could easily destroy the whole school, by that scumbag Stern!" Benny raised his little fist; almost making it smash into his other fist till Star stopped him from it…

"We all know that," Star rolled her eyes at him. "Ok, time for attack, get your battle stations ready!" Benny laughed to himself…

"That wasn't even a plan damn it! That was a battle cry, or a cow crying for help!" Star commented on the silted twisted humor of the teenage boy.

"Yeah, but we have to fight back, straight and fair… Stern gets what he's got coming for him…" Benny created a dark look with his eyes…

* * *

_**Ok, this series is officially continued! Thank you MBAV Fan for that! I was going to cancel it (Again) because it wasn't the best, but nothing can really be the best… Or it can…**_

_**Anyways, continued fanfiction, that was once cancelled! :D **_


End file.
